


(Please stab my) Heart

by Kwehlous



Series: Kinktober 2017 [17]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Worship, Kinktober 2017, Knife Play, M/M, dagger play, no actual cutting, stretchmarks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwehlous/pseuds/Kwehlous
Summary: Prompto doesn't understand why Ignis won't do it, even though he really really wants him to.





	(Please stab my) Heart

Prompto squirmed, but he smiled, hiding it within the pillow while peeking at Ignis where he hovered over his body, dagger in hand.

 

The blade flicked gently on a stretch mark, and Prompto whined, gripping the sheets. It wasn't from fear-- it tickled his body, the stretch marks abundant along his sensitive tummy all the way down his thighs and hips and ass. The chill of Ignis' most favored set of daggers delighted him, and the threat of a cut made his skin prickle with anticipation of pain that would not come. Because it was Ignis-- he'd never harm him.

 

But if Ignis was that kind of man, those horrible stretchmarks would be replaced with gorgeous red lines; Prompto just knew it. The thought of being adorned with Ignis' marks, a brand, the iron piercing into ugly flesh by Ignis' hand to be given something much more beautiful made him squirm more, wanting it. He wanted different marks on his body besides the horrid reminders of a lonely and self-loathing mindset.

 

But Ignis was a good man, and would not hurt him. Each flick of the blade over a mark was a respect-- respect and love and kindness to his body by acknowledging they were there and letting Prompto enjoy the distinctive pressure of the weapon to his skin. A compromise, because Ignis loved indulging him.

 

Ignis suddenly scrapped his dagger with particular power, causing an angry indention to remain. Prompto whined happily, then fluttered his eyes closed when lips covered the mark immediately.

 

"Gorgeous," Ignis rasped over his thigh, and Prompto's eyes stung.

 

No he wasn't. He was a marred mess, a body that would never be normal or right, riddled with lines upon lines of wrinkled skin with loose patches that wouldn't be tight no matter how much muscle he tried to gain. He was disgusting.

 

Another scrap across a patch of stretch marks, and Prompto pawed at the covers, toes curling and cock jumping. Another scrap followed, and then Prompto felt the tickle of the tip tracing in the dip of his hip close to the base of his cock.

 

"I-iggy… f-fuck!"

 

The blade was lifted off his skin, only for the face of the blade to pat over and over against his cock, the tip of the blade's outline felt against the glans.

 

It tickled. It made his blood pressure spike. It made his cheeks bloom pink in shame and excitement as precum drizzling over the blade.

 

"Stunning."

 

Prompto opened his eye and peered up, watching Ignis raise his weapon to his mouth and swipe his tongue across, cleaning it off and humming at the taste. Prompto looked past the dagger, and straight to Ignis' face, and felt his breath catch. The adoration in his eyes, the blackness drowning out the green, all because of Prompto's body. All for him.

 

Ignis' gaze locked on him, he lowered his blade back onto his skin, and Prompto was reminded that, at least to Ignis, he was nothing less than perfect, because Ignis would accept nothing less in his life.

 

He didn't need any further marks.


End file.
